Elsword : Heart-beating Velder Academy!
by Yukiryuu Acchan
Summary: Riyin ; starting today, will be a second year student of Velder Academy! What will be happened to her school life? Will she get a happy school life? Please check it out! PAIRINGS INSIDE! (We need some OCs here. Probably around 3-4 OCs? Also, Riyin is my OC, so please do not use her without my permission. Thank you.)


**Author's note : I've decided to give up on "Elsword : Let's ask the Elgang!" due to some problems and then came up with this new fanfiction. I made this fanfiction together with Yuki-chan, a best friend of mine who I also think as a big sister. Yuki-chan is an Authoress too and she is the one who trained me how to be a better Authoress. I'm sorry for disappointing everyone who participated and giving some questions in "Elsword : Let's ask the Elgang!", for an exchange, I will make a short one-shot fanfiction for everyone who participated and giving some questions in "Elsword : Let's ask the Elgang!". Please PM me for what kind of short one-shot fanfiction that you want, okay? As long as it's not Raven x Eve fanfiction, I will make it for you. You see, I cannot write a Raven x Eve fanfiction. Not only because of I disliked that pairing, I also... umm... feel awkward whenever I see that pairing! No meant to be offence, but... Raven x Eve fans, please forgive me if you take this as an offence! **  
**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, HAPPY READING ~ **

_**Disclaimer : Elsword is not mine, I only own this fanfiction. **_

_**Rate : T for safe. **_

_**Pairing(s) : Lento x Riyin with a little bit of Allegro x Riyin, Elsword x Aisha with a little bit of Elsword x Rena, Raven x Rena, and Chung x Eve. **_

_**Characters' Job Class : **_  
_**Riyin (Luminous Diva) **_  
_**Elsword (Rune Slayer) **_  
_**Aisha (Void Princess) **_  
_**Rena (Grand Archer) **_  
_**Raven (Reckless Fist) **_  
_**Eve (Code : Battle Seraph) **_  
_**Chung (Tactical Trooper) **_  
_**Ara (Sakra Devanam)**_

* * *

**/Riyin's POV/ **

Hello, ojou-sama's name is Riyin. Ojou-sama is a student of Velder Academy and starting today, ojou-sama will be a 2nd year student there. Where is ojou-sama, right now? Velder Girls' Dorm. Ojou-sama live here.

"Ricchi, we're going to leave without you if you don't hurry!"

**/Normal POV/ **

"Ricchi, we're going to leave without you if you don't hurry!"

Aisha, a dorm mate of Riyin in Velder Girls' Dorm called her. She is a 2nd year student like Riyin, starting today.

"Yes, ojou-sama is coming! Please wait!"

Riyin goes to where Aisha is as she hold her school bag. When she got there, she saw Aisha is talking with Rena and Eve. Riyin waved her hand to them, smiling.

Rena is a 3rd year student, while Eve is a 2nd year student like Riyin and Aisha, starting today. They are also a dorm mate of Riyin in Velder Girls' Dorm.

"There you are, Riyin-chan!", Rena said with her usual smile.

"Why are you taking your time so long, Riyin-chan-san?", Eve questioned Riyin, she tilted her head a bit. Riyin shook her head, "It is nothing," she answered. "Ojou-sama only lost in thought for a while earlier, probably due to ojou-sama's excitement since today is the day where ojou-sama will be a 2nd year student,"

"That's a weird excitement," Aisha laughed, but then stopped as Riyin gave her a cold stare. "Oops, sorry!"

"Let us continue our conversation later as we have reached our destination ; Velder Academy. Do take a look, we only have 10 minutes more before school's bell rang," Eve showed them her watch, points to it ; which made their eyes widened, "Oh no, we'll be late! Let's go, everyone!", Rena said as she runs to Velder Academy, they nod their head and followed her.

_~xxx~ _

***SFX : School's bell rang* **

**(Location : Velder Academy's gate) **

Pant, pant, pant! They ran as fast as they can and finally, they have reached Velder Academy's gate a few seconds after school's bell rang. "Thank lady of El, we have made it in time," Riyin said, sighed in relieve. "Not yet, we should go to Auditorium! Principal's speech will start soon!" Aisha continued, they nod their head again and went to Auditorium.

_~xxx~ _

**(Location : Auditorium) **

As they have reached Auditorium, they noticed that principal's speech is still not yet to be started. Again, Riyin sighed in relieve. They took their seat and waited for principal's speech to began soon. Suddenly-...

"Yo, you guys late, huh? Heh, so even GRAPEHEAD can be late too,"

"ALMOST late, ELDORK! Besides, I'm not the only one who ALMOST late here! Seriously, I'M NOT GRAPEHEAD! I have my own NAME and it's AISHA!"

"HEY! I have my own NAME too! It's ELSWORD, you GRAPEHEAD!"

Yes, they are at it again, Aisha and Elsword fighting against each other like usual. Elsword is a 2nd year student like Riyin, Aisha, and Eve, starting today. He live in Velder Boys' Dorm.

"Elsword, Aisha, enough. Do you want Rena to scold you? Look, she's already glaring at you guys,"

"But, RAVEN-NII-", said Elsword and Aisha together.

Raven, he is a 3rd year student like Rena, starting today. He is a dorm mate of Elsword in Velder Boys' Dorm. There is some rumors wandering around about him and Rena is dating. Is it true or not? Who knows?

"Elsword ~, Aisha ~, CUT IT OUT!", Rena yelled at them, making them jump a little. "Eek! We're sorry!"

As Elsword and Aisha got scolded by Rena, Chung, who is also a 2nd year student, starting today ; came. He is also a dorm mate of Elsword in Velder Boys' Academy like Raven.

"Hey, guys, good morning! ...Huh? What's wrong?", he blinked his eyes, looking at the current 'Event'. "Morning, Chung. Well, yeah, you know... Just like usual?" Raven replied, yawning a bit. "Ah, I see," a sweatdrop shown itself from Chung's head. He then looked at both Riyin and Eve, noticed that they are not answering his greetings. "Oh, good morning, Chung," Riyin said, answering to his greetings. Chung nod his head and smiled. However, Eve is still staying silent, not answering to his greetings just like Riyin did. "Eve? Is something matter?", Riyin tilted her head in confusion. Not only her, Chung himself is confused as well. Eve walked over to Chung, and then-...

SLAP!

"Good morning, Chung," she said. Chung's eyes widened and Riyin jawdropped. "Ow..." Chung winced in pain, he rubs his cheek, the one that got slapped by Eve. "Eve, you really should learn how to stop slapping others' cheek, especially my and Elsword's cheek,"

"Why is that?"

"Because-..."

"SILENCE! Principal's speech will begin soon, you BRATS!"

They all are instantly became silent, looking to where that voice is coming from. Yes, that voice is coming from a teacher named Stella ; the most vicious teacher in Velder Academy. Even principal himself is afraid of her.

"Principal, please start your speech,"

Principal walked to the podium and began his speech. They listened to principal's speech carefully.

When principal's speech is over, they all went to see which class they were going to be in at Velder Academy's bulletin board.

_~xxx~ _

**(Location : Velder Academy's bulletin board) **

They have reached Velder Academy's bulletin board. However, Riyin feel bad due to her dislikeness toward crowds. "Umm, Eve? Can ojou-sama demand you to see which class ojou-sama were going to be in? You do aware that ojou-sama disliked crowds very much, correct?"

Eve nod her head, "Very well, I shall see which class you were going to be in, Riyin-chan-san. But, are you going to be alright?", she asked. Riyin can understand that Eve is worried. She shook her head, "Ojou-sama will be alright, please do not worry," she answered with a slight smile, trying to hide the fact that she is actually not alright. "Want me to stay here, ojou-chan? Just in case, if you're going to go fainted or something?", Elsword offered himself to accompany Riyin. Once again, she shook her head. "It is alright, you does not have to,"

Everyone is actually does not want to leave and accompany Riyin because they are worried if something bad going to happen to her. Riyin appreciated that, but she had to refuse. She does not want to give them any more troubles. She thought, 'At least, they are helping ojou-sama to see which class ojou-sama were going to be in is enough,'

As Riyin waiting for them to come back, someone called her name.

"Riyin-san!"

"Allegro?"

* * *

**Alright, chapter 1 is done! I'm sorry if this is so short ; I will make it long next time, I promise. **  
**So, how is it? Is it good? Or, is it bad? **  
**Please review, because your review is our treasure ~ *Bows***


End file.
